


Good Things

by Slythendor4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythendor4ever/pseuds/Slythendor4ever
Summary: After breaking up with Harry, Ginny is crushing on an old friend, but are her feelings returned?Luna has never had a girlfriend or boyfriend, but when she is asked out by Ginny, she is willing to try.At first it seems like everything is going well, but everyone knows good things don't last.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, linny - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

This is just a little fic about Linny. Ginny breaks up with Harry, and is crushing on Luna. She asks Luna out, and Luna says yes! But with an attack on Hogwarts, things go south. After all, nothing good ever lasts.


	2. Chapter 1 The Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of the breakup.

"Ginny, I told you, we can't do this. It's for your safety! Lord Voldemort will come after you!"  
Ginny sighed angrily, feeling heart broken.   
"I already told you, I can fight too! Stop treating me like a child! If you can't accept that I'm capable of defending myself, then maybe we SHOULD break up!"  
Harry stared at her in shock.  
"Well..." He said, his voice sad, "Then it's goodbye."  
Ginny smiled tiredly and kissed him on the cheek one last time.  
"Goodbye, Harry."


	3. Chapter 2 The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Luna's first date! This is a sweet chapter about their first date, but something goes wrong quickly!

Ginny snapped out of the flashback. "Umm... we're here."  
Luna gasped at where Ginny had lead her. It was a small hill with a beautiful glimmering pond just below it. On top of the hill was a picnic blanket with pots of food. Turkey with gravy, small sandwiches, strawberry lemonade, ice cream sundaes, and more.  
"So beautiful. You made this for me?" A glimmer of pink appeared in Ginny's cheeks. "Yeah. Uh... do you want to... eat?"  
Luna nodded happily, and started munching on a sandwich, then took a swig of the lemonade.  
Ginny relaxed and took her own sandwich. She looked over at Luna and blushed fiery red. Luna was wearing a thin lavender dress with a necklace of dark blue pom-poms and dark blue fancy slippers. She had a fiery red-orange head band that held her hair up off her face, one wavy lock hanging down in her eyes. She was beautiful.  
After the lunch, Ginny and Luna walked over to the pool. Luna smiled cheekily at Ginny. "We came here to swim, right?" She shoved Ginny into the pool lightly, smiling mischievously.  
Ginny gasped and spluttered as the water pooled in her clothes, soaking her. But she smiled back at Ginny. "Yes, we DEFENITLY came to swim!" She grabbed Luna's arm softly, and tumbled back into the pool with her.  
Luna gaped with shock and then smiled back.

Later that day the two girls were curled up on the couch of the Gryffindor common room. "Are you sure I'm allowed here? I wouldn't want the hodgey-poffs to criticize." Luna said.  
Ginny smiled. "No one here will care." She leaned her head on Luna's shoulder and the two of them dozed off like that, curled up together.

"SOMEONE BROKE INTO THE CASTLE!" Ginny woke up to Dean's panicked cry, and looked around to see that Luna was nowhere in sight.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is "captured" and her captors reveal a big secret.

Luna woke up confused. Where was she? Did the nargles have something to do with this? And was Ginny all right?   
She was in a dimly lit room, and was still wearing the long, fuzzy sweater and short shorts she was wearing when she was on the sofa with Ginny.  
"You woke up. Finally! Sorry for my dad... abducting you." A light, sweet-as-honey voice flooded Luna's ears.  
The darkness lifted and a pretty black-haired girl with porcelain white skin walked forwards. "Not as pretty as Ginny." Luna said thoughtfully, recognizing the girl as Darla, a Ravenclaw in Luna's year.  
Darla scowled. "Who?" Luna smiled at her. "Ginny. Gryffindor."   
"And this... GINNY is prettier than me?" Luna smiled again. "Yes. She was also lovely on our date." Darla scowled harder. "Date?! You're her girlfriend?"  
"No, not yet. The deity of love hasn't gone that far. Yet."  
Darla scoffed, then smiled sugar-sweet.  
"Welcome to my mansion! Would you like a tour?"

The Berett mansion was big, and when Luna was finished with the tour her feet ached. The place was swarming with Aero-plifys, signs of a phony. Luna didn't trust Darla Berett at all.

"So... Luna, we will be taking you back to Hogwarts, but first... my father and I confirmed something. I wish to court you, Luna Lovegood."


	5. Chapter 4 The courting of the veela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is revealed about Luna...

"No." Darla frowned. "No? you're a half-veela. You can't say no. You have to eliminate suitors step-by-step...round after round...not when they just come in!" Luna nodded. "Okay. When can I eliminate you?" Darla frowned again. "I...I don't really know... as soon as the first suitor comes up to you, in starts. Normally you eliminate people after about a month. But you have to get to know them first!"

"Ginny!" Ginny looked up from her book and saw Luna running to her. "Luna! Where were you?" 

"Wait, so this...Darla wants to court you? And you're a VEELA?" Ginny said the other girl's name like it was poison. Luna nodded. "Well, then I want to court you, too!"

The next day Luna was sitting at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast when a large brown owl dropped a letter in her cereal. "That's my food. You splashed it." She said calmly.  
She opened the letter and was surprised to see a formal letter.

Dear Luna Lovegood,

I hear you are of age and have started the courtship. I, Ethan Heron, would like to begin courting you.

Ethan Heron,  
The most noble House Heron

It was written in fancy script with gold letters. Over the course of the next week, Luna received fifteen more.

***

Luna had decided to look over her suitors.

-Darla  
-Ginny  
-Ethan Heron  
-Luke Braxas  
-Lealina Sofia  
-Sel Compron  
-Padma Patil  
-Wren Aeron  
And ten more. She sent an identical letter to each of them except Ginny, asking them to tell more about themselves.  
The courting had begun.


	6. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna goes on her first date with the suitors.

"You can call me Lea." Luna was standing with Lea on the front steps of a café Lea had picked. It looked nice, and a heavenly scent was coming from behind the counter.  
"Veelas first," Lea joked, and Luna smiled.

"I would like a pumpkin pasty, please. And you?" Lea asked Luna, sitting with her at a small table. "Hmm...let's see...a cinnamon sugar pastry, please. And two raspberry smoothies."   
Lea smiled at her. "Raspberry is my favorite."

When the food came, Luna's mouth was watering. She sunk her teeth into the delicious fried dough with a creamy center. She downed the sticky pastry with a large gulp of raspberry smoothie that popped and whizzed with citrus going down her throat, making luna wonder if there was some lemon juice in the smoothie. She looked over to see that Lea had not finished her pasty. Luna smiled playfully and reached over with her fork, stealing a bite. Lea feigned anger, and soon they were laughing like old friends. 

But Luna felt more like she was with Hermione, like she was hanging out with a friend, not a possible girlfriend.


	7. Ginny's jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gets a bit...jealous

Ginny was fuming. It was one month into the courting, and Luna seemed to be... ENJOYING HER DATES WITH DARLA! Darla, that little.... no good, two-faced little flobberworm!  
Darla shot Ginny a smile every time she saw her. And it was a smirk. At least Ginny was top in Luna's rankings. The top five were:

1\. Ginny Weasley  
2\. Darla Berett  
3\. Lealina Sofia  
4\. Wren Aeron  
5\. Perra Annette

And Ginny wanted to curse every single one of them with her famous bat-bogey hex.

Well, at least she was top. And at least Luna went on more dates with her than with anyone else. But what if Luna didn't feel the same way about her?


End file.
